


Janji Morgiana

by rufinaa



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Morgiana membuat janji dengan Alibaba, dan langit senja menjadi saksinya. / untuk #HBDreycchi!





	Janji Morgiana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini kecuali author jadi hemat ongkos hadiah ultah seseorang. /HEH
> 
> Warning(s): AU, typo(s), OOC, alur cepat.
> 
> untuk #HBDReycchi!

_"Kalau sudah besar nanti, kita menikah, yuk!"_

_Gadis kecil itu terkejut saat mendengar kalimat bocah laki-laki, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Sedikit gemetar, ia menyodorkan tangannya yang hampir semua terkepal, menyisakan jari terkecilnya._

_"Janji ... jari kelingking?"_

_Senyum si bocah laki-laki merekah, lalu mengaitkan kelingking gadis kecil pada kelingkingnya. "Janji jari kelingking!"_

_Keduanya kini saling melempar senyum dengan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi. Sebuah cincin plastik hadiah dari makanan ringan menjadi barang bukti janji mereka. Benda itu kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam bungkus makanan ringan, lalu dikubur di dekat pohon di pinggir lapangan rumput._

_Dan hari itu, langit senja Hokkaido menjadi saksi masa lalu mereka._

_._

_._

* * *

  **Janji Morgiana**

by keumcchi

.

Aku masih ingat benar dengan sepenggal memori masa lalu itu. Ketika aku dan seorang anak laki-laki yang kusukai di masa lalu menyatakan janji, disaksikan oleh burung gereja yang bercuit dan senja yang memudar. Di saat yang sama, aku iri kepada kepolosan anak kecil yang dengan mudahnya mengajak anak orang menikah―padahal hingga saat ini pacaran saja aku tidak pernah.

Nama laki-laki itu adalah Alibaba Saluja. Dahulu, ia seorang bocah berpipi tembam dan imut. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, bagian depannya selalu tidak pernah rapi dan mencuat ke atas―tapi itu menjadi ciri khasnya. Iris matanya berwarna emas, terlihat berkilau ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari. Matanya selalu memancarkan kebaikan, berbeda denganku yang sering dianggap dingin. Pipinya sering kali memiliki semburat kemerahan. Tanyakan pada siapa saja yang tinggal di kompleks kami, maka tidak ada yang tidak tahu Alibaba Saluja yang pintar dan menggemaskan.

Belasan tahun yang lalu kami tinggal bertetangga. Rumah kami berseberangan, bahkan terpeleset pun sampai―tapi mana mungkin aku ke rumahnya dengan memelesetkan diri. Kami sering sekali bermain, atau lebih tepatnya ia yang menemaniku bermain, seperti bermain masak-masakan. Alibaba akan dengan senang hati mencari buah-buahan kecil di semak-semak tetangga, lalu diberikannya buah itu padaku untuk aku masak di atas kompor dan wajan tembikar bohongan. Bermain rumah-rumahan, menjadi mama-papa yang harmonis dengan memakai boneka kelinci sebagai anak kami.

Oh, betapa bahagianya aku pada waktu itu bisa mama-papaan dengan laki-laki yang kusukai.

Namun, hidup memang tidak selalu bahagia. Keluarga kami mendadak harus pindah rumah. Bukan pindah ke kompleks sebelah, tetapi ke pulau yang lain. Aku yang pada waktu itu masih berusia enam hanya menurut saja, berseru senang karena akan naik kapal.

Hari itu aku tidak tahu bahwa aku menciptakan perpisahan di antara kami berdua.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Alibaba tidak pernah bertemu. Tidak berkomunikasi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Saat itu aku masih berumur enam, sedangkan kini aku sudah menginjak umur yang katanya termanis bagi setiap orang―atau perempuan saja? Aku sudah berulang kali menagih Kakak, Masrur, untuk mengajakku turut serta ketika pergi ke tempat kelahiranku karena urusan pekerjaan, tetapi ia selalu menolak dengan alasan tiket pesawat mahal. Awalnya aku sebal, tetapi lama-lama tidak memikirkannya lagi. Berusaha menerima sarannya untuk ke sana sendiri setelah lulus kuliah dan kerja.

Saat ini aku masih menunggu karena sudah menginjak bangku perguruan tinggi di tahun kedua.  _Sebentar lagi,_ batinku.

Namun, kemarin, tiba-tiba Kakak memanggilku ke ruang televisi.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanyaku sambil membawa sekantung keripik.

"Kau mau ikut Kakak tidak?"

"Ke mana?"

"Hokkaido."

Aku langsung berhenti mengunyah.  _Hokkaido ... kota kelahiranku._

"Kakak tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" tanyaku, kembali mengunyah, kali ini lebih perlahan.

"Tidak, ini serius." Kakak menyodorkan tiga buah kertas yang belakangan kusadari bahwa itu sebuah tiket. "Tiketnya cuma dua, tadinya Kakak mau ajak Mu. Atau kau mau jaga rumah saja?" tanyanya. Ia menyebutkan Mu, Kakak laki-lakiku yang lain.

"Aku ikut!" sambarku, kemudian meraih sebuah tiket darinya. Terbit rasa takjub dan senang ketika tiket itu berada di tanganku―lalu terkejut. Aku kembali menatap Kakak. "Eh? Berangkatnya besok?"

"Iya, berkemaslah." Ia beranjak dari sofa, masih tanpa ekspresi. "Kita akan di sana selama tiga hari."

Aku masih tidak bergeming hingga ia masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Tak kusangka semudah ini harapanku dikabulkan.

Dan kini, di sinilah aku berada. Hokkaido. Tanah kelahiran yang sudah lama tidak kujamah. Aku rindu dengan udara segarnya juga cuitan burungnya yang khas.

Hokkaido, aku kembali.

* * *

.

_"... terima kasih telah memakai jasa maskapai kami. Selamat jalan."_

Suara pramugari membangunkanku dari tidur selama satu jam penuh. Aku benar-benar langsung tidur ketika pesawat tinggal landas, seperti dihipnosis. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan aku seperti orang pingsan.

"Sudah sampai, ya?" tanyaku. Tidak perlu menunggu Kakak menjawab pun aku sudah tahu karena itu hanyalah pertanyaan retoris. Walaupun begitu, rasanya agak menyebalkan juga karena pertanyaanku diabaikan.

Setelah mengantri turun dari pesawat menuju bandara, kami langsung keluar dari bandara. Tidak perlu mengambil bagasi karena dua koper kami yang berukuran kecil itu sengaja kami bawa ke kabin agar tidak perlu menunggu bagasi pesawat diturunkan. Semua ini berkat prediksi Kakak yang hampir tidak pernah salah.

"Pakai koper kecil saja biar bisa dibawa ke kabin." Begitu katanya saat aku sedang mengemasi pakaian. "Jangan bawa banyak barang, berat. Kita hanya tiga hari di sana."

Bandel, aku membawa baju kebanyakan sehingga koperku walaupun kecil tapi tetap berat. Kakak mengomel saat mengambil koperku dari kabin.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan bawa banyak barang?" Begitu katanya, tepat setelah koperku diturunkan. Aku agak malu karena ia mengatakannya di depan penumpang pesawat yang lain. Bahkan ada ibu-ibu yang tersenyum melihatku, dan aku berusaha tampak biasa saja. Namun, setelah itu Kakak justru membawa kedua koper kami. Dengan otot tangan yang kekar begitu, pasti baginya dua koper kecil kami bukanlah masalah.

Aku menyamakan langkah kakinya, lalu kami berjalan ke pinggir jalan raya. Tidak lama kemudian, ada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan ke arah kami dengan wajah semringah. Rambutnya berwarna keunguan. Rasanya ia lebih tua dari Kakak. Mereka saling menyapa, lalu berjabat tangan. Aku menduga ia adalah teman kerja Kakak di sini.

"Pacarmu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan. Adikku," jawab Kakak, lalu memanggilku untuk mendekat. "Kau lupa? Ini Mor."

Aku memberi salam dengan mengangguk ringan.  _Tunggu, kapan kami pernah bertemu?_  batinku.

"Oh, aku ingat! Halo, Morgiana. Kau ingat denganku, Sinbad? Ternyata kamu sudah jadi gadis cantik sekarang," sahutnya. "Sudah punya pacar?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, Kakak sudah menyikut lengannya. "Jangan ganggu adikku. Mobilmu di mana? Aku harus  _check-in_  ke hotel."

Sinbad tertawa. "Ada di sana. Ikut aku."

Kami mengekor Sinbad menuju mobilnya. Kakak duduk di depan bersama temannya, sedangkan aku duduk di belakang bersama koper-koper. Mereka mengobrol banyak sekali, dan dari cerita-cerita itu aku paham bahwa mereka adalah teman lama saat kami tinggal di Hokkaido.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Sinbad-san yang rumahnya di depan lapangan kompleks?" tanyaku saat mereka sedang membicarakan momen-momen bermain futsal di lapangan kompleks saat kami masih kecil, masa-masa kami masih jadi teman sepermainan. Aku dengan Alibaba, Sinbad dengan kakakku, Masrur. Sinbad yang sedang menyetir tertawa ringan, lalu mengangguk.

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga."

"Sinbad-san masih tinggal di sana?" tanyaku.

"Masih." Ia menyahut sambil menyetir. "Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahku dulu?"

_Eh?_

"Kami tidak mengganggu?" tanya Kakak.

_Tunggu. Rumah Sinbad-san, berarti ... dekat rumah kami yang dulu?_

Aku mendadak ingat dengan sosok laki-laki yang pernah mengikat janji denganku di masa lalu.

"Anu, Sinbad-san." Aku memotong sebelum pertanyaan kakak dijawab. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan ... Alibaba Saluja?"

"Alibaba? Yang rumahnya di seberang rumah kalian dulu itu?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Mataku membelalak, tetapi keterkejutanku berhasil kukuasai.

_Jadi, Sinbad-san masih ingat dengannya,_  batinku.

Dan darahku berdesir ketika Sinbad melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia masih tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu, lho."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya.  _Alibaba-san ... masih di sini?_

* * *

.

Mobil milik Sinbad diparkir di depan rumahnya. Masih tampak seperti yang dulu kalau aku tidak salah ingat, tapi terlihat lebih kecil karena terakhir aku melihatnya saat aku berusia enam. Sudah 14 tahun berlalu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau ikut masuk, Morgiana?" tanya Sinbad. Aku memiringkan kepala, menanyakan maksudnya. "Atau mungkin kau mau langsung bertemu dengan Alibaba?"

_Deg._

_Aku ... belum siap,_  bisikku di dalam hati.

"Mungkin nanti saja," sahutku kemudian. "Lagipula sudah 14 tahun berlalu. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa denganku."

"Ah, kau yakin nanti saja? Kudengar dari Masrur, kalian hanya tiga hari di sini. Nanti kalian tidak sempat bertemu sebelum kau pulang." Sinbad bergumam. "Mau kutemani?"

Aku buru-buru menoleh. Tidak menjawab. Namun, diamku dianggapnya sebagai persetujuan.

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar. Aku terakhir bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu sih, kurasa siang ini ia ada di rumah." Sinbad meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya pelan. Kakiku melangkah mengikutinya tanpa kusadari.

Rumah Sinbad dan Alibaba seingatku tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya terpaut tiga rumah. Rumahku dulu berada tepat di seberang rumah Alibaba. Kepalaku otomatis menoleh ke kiri di mana ada sebuah rumah sederhana yang dindingnya dicat hijau. Aku pernah tinggal di rumah ini selama enam tahun, dan seingatku dulu warna dindingnya putih. Pohon sakura yang ditanam di tengah halaman sudah tidak ada. Padahal dulu aku sangat menyukainya.

"Ini dia rumah Alibaba. Ia ada di rumah tidak, ya?" Suara Sinbad membuat kepalaku menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan. Tepat di seberang rumahku ada rumah dengan dinding bercat putih. Warna dindingnya tetap dipertahankan, konsisten seperti dahulu, hanya saja dicat ulang sehingga terlihat baru.

"Alibaba! Kau di rumah?" Sinbad berseru tanpa tahu malu, sedangkan aku berdiri di sampingnya. Menunggu dengan hati berdebar.

_Kenapa aku jadi berdebar? Kami bahkan sudah tidak berhubungan selama 14 tahun .. memangnya Alibaba-san masih mengingatku?_

Namun, tidak ada yang menyahut. Rumah itu memang terlihat sepi.

"Sepertinya ia tidak ada di rumahnya." Sinbad tersenyum tipis, ada rasa bersalah di wajahnya. "Besok kalau ada, kuberi tahu kau secepatnya."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Sinbad.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, aku hanya berputar-putar di pusat perbelanjaan di dekat hotel. Katanya Sinbad akan memberitahuku jika Alibaba ada di rumah, tetapi ia tidak kunjung memberi kabar.

_[Sinbad-san, apakah Alibaba ada di rumahnya hari ini?]_

Aku mengirimkan pesan singkat itu kepada Sinbad. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pesan itu segera dibalas oleh Sinbad.

_[Sayang sekali, Morgiana. Sepertinya hari ini pun ia tidak ada di rumahnya. Nanti kuberi tahu jika ia sudah datang.]_

Aku melempar ponselku sembarang ke kasur, disusul tubuhku yang kulempar ke tempat yang sama. Pandanganku menabrak langit-langit, pikiranku melayang sehari yang lalu ketika aku melihat rumah Alibaba untuk yang pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya.

_Alibaba-san mungkin sudah melupakanku._

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak banyak keluar dari kamar hotel. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami di Hokkaido, tetapi aku belum bertemu dengan Alibaba, teman masa kecil yang sudah belasan tahun tidak pernah kutemui. Mungkin ia sibuk, tak apalah. Lagipula, ini kan perjalanan mendadak. Aku akan ke sini lagi nanti, menunggu lulus kuliah, lalu bisa pergi kemari seorang diri. Kuharap saat itu aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Iya, begitu saja.

Karena sudah malas, aku hanya memakan keripik sambil menonton televisi di kamar hotel. Aku juga membuat kopi yang sudah disediakan oleh hotel. Tidak banyak hal yang kulakukan hingga siang hari. Aku melihatnya mondar-mandir di kamar. Mandi saat masih pagi sekali, bahkan sempat jogging di sekitar hotel. Saat ini ia sedang bersiap-siap, kutebak akan menemui Sinbad. Namun, ia memperhatikanku dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersiap?"

Aku menoleh. "Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Sinbad."

Aku kembali membuang muka, melanjutkan makan keripik dan menonton televisi. "Urusan pekerjaan, kan? Kurasa aku tidak perlu ikut."

"Katanya Alibaba ada di rumah."

Aku langsung menoleh cepat. Detik itu juga, aku langsung berganti pakaian.

* * *

.

Ternyata mau ada Alibaba atau tidak, aku tetap harus ikut dengan kakak karena kami akan langsung ke bandara sore ini. Namun, sesampainya di sana, aku mencegat Sinbad untuk mempertemukanku dengan Alibaba terlebih dahulu baru mengurus kerjaannya dengan kaka.

Seperti hari pertama, aku diantar Sinbad menuju rumah Alibaba. Ia bilang kalau ia tidak memberi tahu kehadiranku kepada Alibaba, hanya bertanya apakah ia ada di rumah atau tidak. Jadi, kehadiranku akan menjadi suatu kejutan baginya.

Kali ini Sinbad cukup memanggil sekali. Pintu rumah itu terbuka, lalu muncul seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Rambutnya terlihat kusut hingga ada banyak helai yang mencuat ke atas. Sedetik kemudian, aku melihat iris mata emasnya yang bergulir, lalu alis matanya terangkat ketika melihat Sinbad. Iris mata emas itu terlihat familiar.

"Oh. Sinbad. Ada apa?" tanyanya, lalu pandangannya mendadak berubah ke arahku. Keningnya berkerut. "... kau dengan siapa?"

"Kau pasti terkejut." Sinbad menyengir. "Ini Morgiana."

Setelah mendengar namaku, iris mata emas itu membelalak.

"Mor ... giana?"

Aku menatap matanya. tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Lama tidak bertemu, Alibaba-san."

.

Setelah mempertemukan dua orang teman masa kecil, Sinbad meninggalkan kami berdua di depan rumah Alibaba. Agak kurang ajar sih meninggalkanku begitu saja, bahkan ia tersenyum penuh makna.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~" Begitu katanya sebelum berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Ia beralasan ada Kakakku yang sedang menunggu di sana. Padahal sepeninggal dirinya, jangankan bersenang-senang, kami malah canggung.

"Mor, apa kabar?" tanya Alibaba saat Sinbad sudah tak tampak di mata kami.

"Aku baik," balasku. "Alibaba-san apa kabar?"

"Melihat kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba, kabarku mendadak baik."

Aku memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti. Ia menyengir.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu... Terakhir itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu kan, ya..."

"Tepatnya sih 14 tahun."

"Wah, lama juga!" Ia terkejut, lalu tertawa. "Aneh ya rasanya. Dulu kita mengenal saat masih kecil, tapi baru bertemu lagi saat usia 20 tahun."

"Sebenarnya aku berusaha untuk kemari, tapi ternyata tidak mudah," sahutku.

"Oh, ya?" tanyanya. "Oh, Mor tinggal di Tokyo ya sekarang. Bagaimana Tokyo? Apakah di sana menyenangkan?"

"Cukup menyenangkan." Aku menjawab singkat. "Alibaba-san bagaimana? Hokkaido sudah banyak berubah, ya."

"Hokkaido tetap menyenangkan, tapi tidak semenyenangkan seperti saat kau masih di sini."

Aku menatap wajahnya dalam diam, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kita akan mengobrol di sini setelah 14 tahun tidak bertemu?" tanyaku, menunjuk pagar yang membatasi kami berdua―iya, tadi Alibaba langsung menghampiri kami tanpa sempat membuka pagar rumahnya karena saking terkejutnya.

"Ah, benar juga!" Laki-laki itu buru-buru membuka pagar. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan nama band terkenal dengan celana berwarna  _beige_  setinggi lutut. "Jangan di rumahku, deh. Di sana saja, yuk."

Ia menungguku untuk mengikuti langkahnya, kemudian kami berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Kita bukan mau ke rumah Sinbad-san, kan?" tanyaku.

"Bukan. Ngapain ke sana?" Ia balik bertanya. "Di bawah pohon itu saja, ada kursinya."

Kami berjalan bersama menuju sebuah kursi kayu sederhana di bawah sebuah pohon di pinggir lapangan. Tempat itu teduh karena pohonnya rindang. Namun, bukan di pohon ini tempat kami mengubur barang masa lalu itu.

Kami tidak langsung saling bicara saat sudah duduk. Ada keheningan sejenak di antara kami sebelum kami angkat bicara.

"Kau masih―"

"Alibaba-san masih―"

Kalimat kami berhenti bersamaan. Sedikit kikuk.

"Alibaba-san dulu―"

"Kau dulu―"

Lagi-lagi kami mengucapkan hal yang sama. Kami mendadak canggung. Namun, aku mendengar Alibaba yang menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kita bisa mengucapkan hal yang sama, ya?" tanya Alibaba. "Kau dulu, Mor."

Aku menatap matanya. "Alibaba-san ... masih mengingat janji lama kita tidak?" tanyaku. "Oh, bukannya aku mau menagih. Hanya bertanya saja."

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat." Alibaba menyahut cepat―satu hal yang tidak kuduga. "Tadi aku juga mau bertanya hal itu."

Tambah satu hal lain yang tidak kuduga darinya, ternyata kami memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kupikir jangankan mengingat itu, Alibaba-san bahkan sudah lupa padaku," sahutku.

"Mana mungkin, kan!" sambar Alibaba cepat sambil menoleh padaku, dan aku terkejut. Ada semburat kemerahan itu di pipinya, tetapi samar. "Eh, iya. Maksudku, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, kan."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak pernah lupa pada Alibaba-san," sahutku. Alibaba kembali menatap wajahku.

"Sebenarnya aku merindukanmu," katanya. Ia tersenyum, dan semburat di wajahnya semakin jelas. Entah mengapa angin mendadak berhembus ketika ia mengatakan kalimat barusan, menerbangkan poni merahku hingga jadi berantakan.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Mataku menyelidik dirinya. Rambut pirangnya masih sama seperti yang dulu―bagian depannya tidak rapi dan mencuat ke atas. Iris mata emasnya masih sama indahnya seperti saat ia masih kecil. Matanya masih menatap ramah seperti dahulu. Namun, kini pipi menggemaskan itu sudah tidak ada, diganti dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia sudah berubah, tapi aku masih melihat Alibaba yang dulu.

_Ternyata ... aku juga rindu._

Alibaba menatap ke seberang lapangan, lalu tersenyum.

"Kupikir benda itu masih di sana," ujarnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke pohon rindang satu lagi yang berada di seberang lapangan. Aku mengikuti arah tunjuknya, lalu melihat pohon itu. Pohon yang menjadi saksi janji konyol kami saat kecil. "Kau mau ke sana? Aku belum melihatnya lagi."

Aku menoleh cepat. "Eh? Kupikir sudah Alibaba-san ambil beberapa tahun setelah aku pindah."

"Tidak mungkin kan aku menggalinya sendirian tanpa dirimu?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku menunggumu."

Darahku berdesir.  _Alibaba-san ... menungguku?_

Aku buru-buru berdiri untuk menguasai diri. "Ma-mau gali sekarang saja?"

"Boleh."

Ia berjalan lebih dahulu, aku mengekor di belakangnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai ragu di mana letak pastinya, tapi Alibaba entah mengapa yakin sekali pada tempatnya. Aku tidak melihatnya sedang menerka-nerka. Ia seperti memang sudah tahu, dan selalu tahu bahwa benda itu ada di sana.

Tadinya aku ingin membantunya menggali, tetapi ia melarangku dan menyuruhku memperhatikannya saja.

Padahal tanpa disuruh pun aku akan selalu memperhatikannya... Apakah ia tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sini?

"Eh, Mor," panggil Alibaba, masih menggali. "Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak tahu."

Tangannya berhenti menggali, lalu menatapku dengan kesal.  _Lucu._  "... kan belum kuberi tahu."

"Aku hanya menjawab seadanya."

Alibaba menatapku tidak percaya. Kemudian aku memergokinya sedang menahan tawa, tetapi akhirnya tidak bisa ia tahan juga. Tawanya pun menyembur.

"Ah, jadi batal serius, deh." Ia menyengir, lalu kembali menggali.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Silakan diulangi, aku tidak akan mengacau." Aku tersenyum.

Alibaba balas tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Mor? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menantikan momen ini."

"Momen apa?"

"Momen kita menggali benda ini kembali. Setelah beberapa tahun lamanya." Ia kembali menyengir. "Kupikir momen ini tidak akan pernah terjadi sejak kamu bilang akan naik kapal ke pulau lain."

"Maaf, ya... Dulu kupikir naik kapal itu menyenangkan karena akan pergi jalan-jalan. Ternyata justru membuat kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

"Makanya aku sangat bersyukur ketika kamu tiba-tiba datang ke sini." Alibaba menyahut lagi sambil menggali.

"Aku juga," sahutku. Tangan Alibaba kembali terhenti, ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku memiringkan kepala. "Ada apa? Oh, jangan-jangan itu bendanya?"

Aku menunjuk bungkus makanan ringan yang penuh tanah di dekat tangannya. Alibaba mengambilnya, menepuknya dua kali, kemudian membukanya.

Ada. Cincin plastik itu masih ada.

Sejujurnya kami merasa takjub karena benda ini masih ada setelah ditinggal 14 tahun. Alibaba langsung meraih cincin itu. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kemarikan saja."

Dari matanya, aku menyadari iatidak mau dibantah. Kuulurkan tangan kananku, kemudian ia meraih jemariku. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah cincin itu tersemat di kelingkingku walaupun tidak masuk terlalu dalam.

"Dulu pun kita melakukan ini, ya?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan cincin plastik di jariku.

"Iya, dulu kita melakukan hal yang konyol," sahutku.

"Kupikir ini tidak konyol." Alibaba menyengir. "Kalau konyol, aku tidak akan menunggumu demi menggali benda ini lagi."

Aku kembali terdiam.

Ah ... kenapa ia membuat harapan itu bangkit lagi?

"Alibaba-san."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini aku akan pulang lho."

Alibaba terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya agak menunduk, tapi aku melihatnya tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Kita akan sulit bertemu lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi."

Kali ini Alibaba mengangkat wajahnya. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

_Bagaimana caranya?_  tanyaku dalam hati.

Kini ia berdiri. "Maka dari itu, tunggulah aku di sana."

"Di sana? Di ... Tokyo?"

"Morgiana, sudah sore. Kita akan berangkat ke bandara!" Sinbad memotong dialog kami, ia berseru dari mobilnya. Aku menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

_Ah, sudah waktunya, ya._

Aku berjalan ke mobil Sinbad, diantar oleh Alibaba. Ia ingin melepas kepergianku menuju bandara. Aku sengaja membuka jendela mobil agar bisa menyapanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ayo bertemu lagi, Morgiana. Dan tunggulah aku di sana." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan menyisakan jari paling kecil. "Seperti janji kita pada waktu itu, janji jari kelingking."

Aku mengangkat tangan ragu. "Janji jari kelingking lagi?" tanyaku. Padahal janji waktu itu―janji konyol yang kekanakan―belum kami tepati. Atau mungkin terlalu mustahil untuk kami tepati.

Aku dan Alibaba menikah? Mungkin itu hanya mimpi saja.

"Iya, janji jari kelingking lagi." Alibaba tersenyum, lalu kubalas dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku padanya. Kali ini pun senja tetap setia menjadi saksi janji kami.

Sinbad memberi tahu bahwa ia akan berangkat. Tautan kelingking kami terlepas.

"Mor, kau bawa pena atau spidol?"

"Pena ada, kenapa?"

"Sini, kupinjam sebentar."

Aku mengambil pena yang ada di dalam tas kecilku, lalu kuberikan padanya di luar jendela. Tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan olehnya. Ia membuka telapak tanganku, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana. Selesai menulis, ia membuat tanganku terkepal.

Mobil mulai bergerak perlahan-Sinbad mulai bersikap menyebalkan, padahal urusanku dengan Alibaba belum selesai. Aku memperhatikan Alibaba yang berjalan mengikuti mobil kami, lalu membuka telapak tanganku perlahan.

Ada deretan angka di sana. Sebuah nomor ponsel.

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu memberi gestur telepon. "Selanjutnya, aku yang akan menemuimu, dan akan kupenuhi dua janji kita sekaligus!"

.

.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Pertama-tama...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MB REY! #HBDreycchi #HBDrenyah #RenyahRecehnyah
> 
> Iya maap-maap-maap banget ini hadiah ngaret berbulan-bulan. :") Semoga Mb Rey memaklumi kemasoan yang kita jalani bersama, khususnya kemasoanku sendiri. Aku berjuang keras lho bikin AliMor sampai riset ke fanfic mb rey sendiri /BUKAAIB. Fic pertamaku di Magi ini kupersembahkan untukmu~ XD
> 
> Ceritanya gantung, ya? Sengajaehehehheeh.
> 
> Maaf kalau OOC. :") Semoga suka!


End file.
